Sweet Crush:
by EnchanterX
Summary: Tsuzuki is on a mission to get something of vast importance. Alone, he strives to face all obsticles to get it. However, Muraki shows up unexpectedly and foils Tsuzuki's plans!


Editor's note: This is my second fic, so I apologise if I didn't grasp the format properly. I am unsure if I should continue this story or leave it as a oneshot so I would appreciate feedback on that if you have time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Yami no Matsuei (Even though I'd like to have Muraki) and their likeness is based on how I believe they would act. So they may seem a little OOC.

Note: I hope you enjoy my fic, be sure to review if you feel it's worthy

This was one mission that was going to be difficult to accomplish indeed. Without the help of Hisoka or Tatsumi, the Shinigami wasn't sure how he'd handle it alone. Reverting back to his training, he remember that Tatsumi had told him that the first step to success in anything, was looking sharp. Tsuzuki had prepared his long trench coat and suit as always so he would look professional, but it also made him look a little shady, especially with the sun glasses on. It seemed as though he had something to hide, something criminal, but of course Tsuzuki was oblivious to that fact.

Wasting no time, he pressed his back to the cold bricks of the alley way slowly peering out of the shadows to scan the sunny main street. As suspected, his target was surrounded by alot of people and it may be hard to infiltrate it at such a time of the day without being noticed. However, he wouldn't back down just because the mission became a little more difficult, Tsuzuki Asato never backed down no matter what the odds. In his eyes, everything seemed fine for him to pursue his mission as long as there wasn't someone like Muraki standing in his way.

Walking down the street casually, he ignored the soft strands of chocolate brown hair that whipped over his sunglasses and tried to evade as much mortal attention as possible. The Shinigami couldn't have any screw ups in this one, or his honor would be eternally tarnished. This was something that Tsuzuki knew he had to accomplish at all costs. Slowly balling his hands into fists in his pockets, he kept telling himself that he could do this, that no matter how difficult the task, Tsuzuki Asato always finished on top.

Stopping in front of the target location, he turned his back to the glass door that was bordered with a white curtain trim making him stand out even more. First he looked to his left and then his right as if trying to see if he were being followed. Deciding he was safe to resume infiltrating the target location, he placed his hand onto the cold glass door pushing it slowly before slipping inside walking backwards as if he still wasn't completely sure he should be confident he wasn't being followed.

Turning around quickly, he realised he was completely and utterly surrounded. A loud gasp escaped his lips as it became all too apparent how dangerous this mission had become, his opponents looked far too strong to be able to compete with, how could he fight in the face of..

"Cinnamon Rolls!"

The store was lavished with glass display cases that housed various sweets and cakes that appeared to be perfect in every way. The decorations were so intricate and detailed it made his eyes widen in worship. Removing the sunglasses to give them the admiration they deserved, the Shinigami almost pressed his face up against the glass, kneeling down to stare at a scrumptious looking strawberry shortcake and a pastry with red and green cherries ontop.

Placing the sunglasses in his breast pocket, he didn't avert his gaze taking him three tries to actually get them in. He was so close to the transparent surface that his breaths were fogging it up. But they looked so delicious he dare not move away and cease his silent fantasy.

"Is this the one you want?"

Tsuzuki almost jumped when he saw the baker dressed in his white uniform had addressed him, the word 'Abort' came to mind, but this Shinigami was never one to back down from a fight, he'd gain his sweets regardless of his lack of cash.. Somehow.. But he better think of something fast.. Something smart and cunning to verbally counter the baker with before it was too late!

"Wha?"

Tsuzuki was not the brightest man alive, nor was he the most sophisticated, but he had a strong love of sweets that seemed to dictate his actions most of the time. Yet he had innocent intentions like looking at the various pastries he didn't have the funds to purchase, thanks to a tight ass secretary who sorely needed to get laid and his youthful partner who also needed.. Hmm perhaps he should set them up? No, right now he needed to focus and be ready for any verbal attack the baker would give.

"The one with green and red cherries, yes? It's one of our finest selections."

Tsuzuki's heart slowly sank into cold sugarless depths. If only he could have just a slight nibble of the tasty looking morsel, but alas his funds were too tight to let him allow such an indulgence. Tatsumi wouldn't even let him carry money anymore, Hisoka was given the pleasure of keeping his pay because apparently he couldn't spend it on anything worth while. How could they refuse to understand the utter art of purchasing a freshly made cinnamon roll? The fine music of the crackling paper as you removed it from the wrapping. And of course, the fine texture of sugar and cinnamon on the tongue so much better than a fine wine.

Deciding he needed to respond to the baker, he shook his head slowly and rubbed the back of it a little embarrassed at the uncomfortable situation. No matter how difficult this situation was, he couldn't retreat.. Think of something that will keep you in the store damn it! Say something NOW!

"Oh.. No I'm just looking.."

The baker gave him an odd glance for a moment, it seemed as though he too was struggling with how to deal with the situation. Perhaps the man had never had a guardian of death entering his store just to look around and try to get a free sample. Regardless, his position was in danger and he had to secure his place in the store if he wanted to keep fantasizing about having one of the delicate looking sweets, he might even convince another customer to purchase him something.. Testing his skills, he forced himself to take a second stab at remaining in the store.

"I've always wondered about the green ones."

Pointing at the cake with red and green cherries trying to start some conversation, his heart was pounding through his chest, he couldn't allow himself to be removed from the battle after such a short time! But he was running out of ideas quickly and the baker didn't seem to feel like entertaining his question. The Shinigami could sense the oncoming verbal attack from the older male, and he had no way to evade and no counter to protect himself with.. Was this the end of Tsuzuki Asato's stay in the bakery?

"I've wondered as well."

Without hearing the man enter, Tsuzuki froze hearing a rather deep voice.. Was Tatsumi here to blow his cover? Or perhaps Konoe to make Tsuzuki witness the greatest heartbreak ever and eat cake in front of him? No.. The voice had a hint of mockery within it, of amusement..

"Red is like a colour of passion and desire and yet green is widely seen as the colour for money.. It's Ironic isn't it, Tsuzuki-san"

Turning around slowly, the lavender eyed man caught a glance at a wide smirk and slim fingers pressing glasses up the bridge of a perfectly shaped nose. Tsuzuki's eyes slowly traveled up towards the man's feminine face to confirm what he feared to be true. A rush of silver hair caressed over the man's cheek covering one eye though still making him look attractive. The uncovered silver eye seemed to be staring right through the Guardian as he looked upon it, almost forcing him to turn away as he uttered a single word under his breath.

"M..Muraki.."

Unable to move from the shock, he just remained still staring into that one silver eye that followed him, making him feel as if he were naked in front of Muraki's persistent gaze. Such beauty held within a man so evil and cruel, it was like a devil taking on the appearance of an angel for the mere purpose of enslaving an innocent mortal's heart and body.. But not Tsuzuki. Muraki couldn't charm the pants off of this Shinigami. Besides, the baker was watching.

"Is it to say the baker makes the cake because he has a love of money? Or perhaps he's trying to tell you to be the lover of someone.. Rich and passionate.."

Muraki stepped closer and Tsuzuki moved right back against the counter getting an odd look from the baker as the seductive devil shrouded in white pressed a single finger to trace over the Guardian's cheek softly, forcing a chill to attack the his spine. The man clearly had no shame at all and Tsuzuki glared at him angrily causing the doctor to respond with a soft smile as if his anger was amusing.

"Wh.. What do you want Muraki?"

That delicate face held the same confident smirk as always as he attempted to show Tsuzuki an innocent smile retracting his hand to straighten his glasses, gazing past him to the baker who had been waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. Muraki's appearance always did make men and women alike stop and wait to be acknowledged before addressing him.

"Mr Tsuzuki, I am merely here to collect an order.."

Muraki seemed to be ignoring him now, stepping to the side of him to confer with the baker and slide a receipt of some kind over the counter. Tsuzuki eyed Muraki and then the piece of paper the baker had now picked up, watching the man's face turn overly happy as he bowed to Muraki and hurried out back.

"You think I'd believe something that simple?"

There had to be something else, like Muraki was paying the man to poison the cakes so the doctor could assassinate patients! Or.. Maybe not.. That did sound a little far fetched.. Perhaps he was going to put a grenade in the center? Or a knife for them to choke on when they tried to eat it? What was Muraki doing here anyway? It did seem like a place a little too innocent for the rather evil doctor.

"I do eat Tsuzuki-san, and though I don't often indulge in sweets, I do enjoy their texture on my tongue"

Removing his wallet from his trouser pocket, Muraki took out a fifty dollar bill and placed it on the counter just as the baker returned with a rather large box. Sliding the money across the table as the baker slid the box over, Muraki gave a slight smile that might have passed as innocent as he instructed the man to keep the change receiving an exaggerated 'thank you' in return. but something told Tsuzuki that the Doctor couldn't possibly have been here for the mere reason of picking up a large box of sweets he obviously couldn't eat alone and tip the baker so lavishly.

"There has to be something your up to Muraki.."

Ignoring the tense Shinigami, the doctor opened up the box to reveal an assortment of expensive looking cakes and rolls, intricately decorated with the most delicious looking cream Tsuzuki had ever seen with the scent of vanilla reaching him first. Shivering with desire, he watched as Muraki selected one of the cakes and lavished his finger into the cream on top of it, slowly bringing the digit to his lips. Tsuzuki wanted to turn away, but he couldn't, damn that Muraki!

The man's next move was obvious, he flicked his tongue delicately over the cream that surrounded his finger and gave a soft moan of approval moving his gaze to Tsuzuki, as if challenging him into something. Sucking the finger into his mouth, Muraki lavished it hungrily removing all traces of the cream from the digit as he used his other hand to close the lid of the white pastry box killing off the Guardian's fantasy.

"You bastard.. Of all the things you've done, this is the worst."

The wicked seductor nearly choked as he chuckled loudly, the baker ignoring them because of the tip he'd received. Muraki's eyes rested on Tsuzuki's as he picked up the box and took a step towards the door, closely followed by the Shinigami as if Tsuzuki was tied to him with a leash. Patting the box softly, he spoke in a mocking tone.

"Including my 'relations' with your partner and my 'hobby'? You never cease to amuse me Tsuzuki-san."

Pressing his free hand against the glass, his long white coat trailed behind him as he left the store, as well as the guardian that seemed to be drawn to the box he was holding. Tsusuki had a rather pissed look on his face, he was shaking with rage, eyes wide as he walked beside the evil doctor down the main street looking like a stalker.

"You've crossed the line this time and I.."

"Perhaps you'd care to join me in devouring these sweets Tsuzuki-san?"

Being cut off wasn't something he enjoyed, but Muraki was making a rather attractive offer and he wanted to say no but he kept staring at that box remembering the delicious sweets he'd seen. Such lavish cakes and expensive cream that was sure to be like nothing he'd ever tasted in his lifetime. Then again, evil doctor who was intent on decapitating him after seducing and ravaging his body, who knows how many times over.

"They are so delicious, I don't want them to go to waste"

This was an obvious attempt to get Tsuzuki into his home, the Shinigami wasn't blind and he wasn't stupid either. Who would fall for such an obvious trick? Standing up straight, he straightened his trench coat and cleared his throat before he spoke confidently.

"I think I will accept your kind offer, but once the cakes are gone, I go too"

Good thinking Tsuzuki, he could eat and run before Muraki realised what had happened. No one on Earth could eat as fast as him. Even if Muraki was a seductive evil genius, the Guardian would bare it if it meant getting his hands on free sweets. After all, what kind of a fool would turn down the equivalent of candy from a strange man that was sexually attracted to you?


End file.
